Portable terminals such as portable mobile terminals (e.g., cellular phones), electronic notebooks, personal multi-terminals, and the like have become popular due to the growth of telecommunication technology. These portable terminals have become an often used technique for rapidly exchanging information with others. Now, the Internet often provides various services to the portable terminals.
Cloud computing has become more popular in recent years. Cloud computing is based on a concept that all information of a user may be stored in a server on the Internet in a manner that it may be used when ever and where ever the user has access to the Internet. In other words, cloud computing generally refers to a computer service that uses computer resources such as software existing in an intangible form to integrate computer resources that are scattered at different physical locations using virtual technology. Cloud computing is performed using a relatively complex combination of utility computing, Software As a service (SAAS) and Grid computing concepts. Namely, from the viewpoint of a user, cloud computing may be similar to utility computing or SAAS in that fees are assessed in proportion to the use of hardware and/or software computing resources. From the viewpoint of the resource provider, cloud computing is generally similar to the concept of grid computing in that it can allow dispersed computing resources to be used with one another for being utilized as a single computing resource.
If such cloud computing is utilized, the performance of computers may be enhanced by sparing the limited resources of computer (for example; processing capacity of a CPU and a memory, a storage space of hard-disk and the like) due to the fact that computers connected on a network can share information in a synergistic manner. Many computers may have physical limits even though high efficient CPU are used. Additionally, computers functioning together may aid in solving such problem a plural of CPU can be connected in parallel for distributed processing. Namely, if many computing devices such as PCs, servers, PDAs, and the like are connected with a single network to function as a dispersed resource, the capacity of information processed may be improved considerably in some cases. If such a concept were to apply to the Internet, it may, in some cases, be possible to transfer data to a plural of unspecified devices on the Internet and collect data in a server after processing.